Price-marking devices or price tags of this type are increasingly used in stores, e.g. to display the unit price, the whole sale price, the regular price and the occasional price of an article, etc. When provided, these price tags are powered by means of a photo-electrical cell and exhibit a price-indicating window and are provided with at least one sensor means for remote-controlling the price window and for interactive communication between individual price tags. Such price tags are well-known, and since the invention is focused on an attachment means, by means of which the price tag or any information carrier is adapted so as to be utilized to indicate the price of an article, the package of which is constructed to be suspended on a mounting holder for displaying articles, no detailed description of the internal structure and function of the price tag will be given herein.
Usually, these price tags are designed to be attached either on a shelf edge to indicate the price of an article on display on said shelf, or at the end of a rod to display the price of bulk weight articles, such as fruit etc.
Another common type of article display comprises various types of unit packagings, such as a plastic cover, which secures the article onto a backing cardboard, a so-called "blisterpack", said cardboard exhibiting at its top portion an elongated, horizontal perforation for suspension on a mounting holder for storage and display. Thereby, the perforation is designed to be suspendable as desired from a mounting holder shaped into a bracket, or from a simple wire rod, said perforation to this end being provided with a centrally located, semi-circular recess in the upper defining edge thereof. Another type of package interacting with a similar mounting holder comprises, for instance, bags having a folded-over cardboard secured through staples to the mouth of the bag in order to close the bag. The cardboard component is thereby provided with an elongated hole of the type mentioned for sending the bag on the holder.
The bracket-shaped mounting holder is in the form of an elongated bracket, wherein the two parallelly extending legs are interconnected by a transverse, possibly arcuate section at the outer end, said outer end being slightly bent upwards in some cases, and the inner ends of the legs are shaped to, for instance, engage with a perforated rail and to secure the bracket in an essentially horizontal orientation. The wire bracket is bent-shaped from a single element.
The displaying type referred to above it used internationally, and there is a certain standard with respect to the dimensions of the mounting holder and the perforation, see e.g. DS 903 (Danish standard), SS 847009 (Swedish standard) and DIN 55 612 Teil 1-1977 (German standard). The term "Eurohole" will thus be found in the art with reference to said standardized perforation. It should be noted, that there are at least two sizes of perforations and related article-displaying brackets, said invention being intended to cooperate with the larger bracket. It is however appreciated that the inventive idea will also be implementable with respect to the smaller size by adjustment of the exterior dimensions.
Since the display of unit packagings suspended from wire brackets is usually quite dense, in many cases there will not be enough space for attaching a price tag of said type to the mounting rail of the wire bracket.